


R U S H E D

by B1uBbz6



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff NOW, Gay Male Character, Heterosexuality, M/M, Pansexual Character, smut later ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B1uBbz6/pseuds/B1uBbz6
Summary: Two lovers meet once again 2000 years later in an odd circumstance."My love of my life is my fucking French teacher!"





	R U S H E D

**Author's Note:**

> This is a remake of that fanfic that I worked on when I first came here, tryna make it more enjoyable to read lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for giving this chance I hope you like the first chapter!  
> c:

_**"Captain"** _

_**All of the sudden Eren was running towards to shorter male with what looks like a black hair undercut, it was nice because he can see the nape of the male and it made his heart jumped. It looked soft and kissable. The short male turned around and the bright sun shined onto Eren's eyes only having him able to see his 'captains' alluring raven black eyes.** _

_**"I'm sorry..." Then those alluring eyes turned more sadden, he felt his face get wet from something... tears?** _

_**Then all of the sudden... Darknes** _

_**~~~** _

"Beep Beep Beep Beep"

Eren Yeager slowly opened his eyes with a slight annoyed face at the alarm clock. He turned over and looked over to his phone that was making the noise. He pressed the home button and checked at the time which was 6:00AM then pressed the home button once again to make the alarm to finally stop ringing in his ear. He sat up and heard the pitter patters on the window caused by the light rain. He sighed and stretched out his limbs. Eren then scratched his head then brushing his brown straight hair back only for it to come back to it's original spot again. He then aggressively pulled his blanket off of him which quickly invited the cold air to hug his once nicely warmed legs. Eren then got out of bed and did his morning routine. He brushed his teeth, brushed his hair, put on his school uniform, and made himself breakfast.

At the time he lived alone in a one floor apartment. It wasn't anything fancy but something his father can afford for him. The only reason why he wanted to live so far away from his dad was because the school he is in at the moment has the best art curriculum and he could not pass up the opportunity having the principle of the school personally inviting Eren to go to his school just because he saw one of my art works and was inspired so he gave us a great deal, no need of an entrance exam and no need to pay the fee. This technically is a scholarship to an elite high school. Knowing how much he loved art he already knew he wanted to go to this high school. He also knows his family isn't that wealthy as well. 

Eren only had a cup of coffee and a nicely toasted bread with butter. A quick golden well balanced breakfast for the young Eren. He then looked at his wrist watch and saw it was creeping close to the arrival time of the train he needed to take. Eren quickly finished his coffee and piece of toast then rushed to pack all his notebooks and art books, pens and pencils, and everything he needed. He was quite a mess because it is his first day after all, being late on the first day is not necessarily a great idea. He quickly shoved a piece of paper that had his locker information on it into his pocket, then quickly shoved his feet in his shoes and grabbed a black umbrella and a green rain coat with a design of angel wings on the back. He doesn't know why but he just love the sight of that type of design. The train station wasn't far, it was only about a block away from the apartment.

Eren opened his umbrella since and darted to the directions to the train station. When he finally reached it he went on the side that was going to the direction of the school. When he heard the train coming he closed his umbrella and put his jacket on since it was quite chilly as well. When the train came and opened its doors Eren took a step in while putting his hand in his pocket, but all of a sudden a strong gust of wind flew by and carried the piece of paper he carelessly put in his pocket fly away from his pocket and towards a man. He looked like he had a small stature but not limb as if he had some meat on there. It was quite hard since he was wearing a trench coat. Eren then looked at the mans face. He knows he doesn't know this man but his heart began to faintly race. Eren put his right hand over his chest and clenched his fist in confusion. 

Then a flash of the alluring eyes came into his mind and all of the sudden Eren held his breath. Before Eren could react the train doors closed in front of him. He watched the unknown male pick up the piece of paper on the floor as the train started to move forward, increasingly getting faster by the second. Eren then quietly exhaled and inhaled trying to catch his breath. Eren then stood there dumbfounded a little bit longer then realized. "GOD DAMNIT THAT WAS MY LOCKER COMBINATION AND IT HAD MY NAME AND EVERYTHING!" He then messily ruffled his hair in frustration and sighed. Eren then went over to an empty seat and sat quietly till he got to his stop he noticed that the train in general was empty which he was happy about because his sudden outburst earlier was quite embarrassing for him.

He pulled out his art book and his pencil as he comfortably sat on the dark blue cushioned chair. He then started sketching out eyes that he remembered in his dream. For some reason Eren is obsessed with eyes. He drew a lot of eyes but if you flip through the pages of his sketchbook you would mostly see the same eyes over and over again, with only having those two expression. A neutral and a sorrowful look. Eren loves those eyes be he has no clue why, in fact Eren isn't the smartest and brightest boy in the bunch so it wasn't unusual for him to not know things. So he brushed it off like normal. Although, Eren is such an incredible artist for his age he thinks that the eyes he sees in his dreams and how he draws them is unjustified. That's what frustrates Eren because it is so hard for him to recreate such perfect eyes, a true god gift of beautiful eyes.

After a few minutes of sketching it was about time for Eren to pack up and get ready to leave the train. The train increasingly decelerate and a few seconds later the train came a to a full halt and all the trains doors simultaneously opened up. Eren then grabbed his stuff and got off the train. He then walked upstairs of the train station since the train became underground during the trip. Eren then saw the sunlight but still heard the drops of the rain. Before he walked out he opened his umbrella and put his head up. Eren then walked out the train station and looked down at his feet as he stood on the wet concrete floor. Then looked up at the sky and watched as the rain kept pouring but still had the sun out. Eren smiled at the scene. It may seem like he loves this kind of weather but in reality he has mixed feelings to this particular weather. To him this particular weather is just full of sorrow but also full of peace and joy. Eren made a deep sigh then looked forward once again. He then started to walk to the school which was another block or two away.

As Eren happily walks to school meanwhile in the principles office...

The principle pinched the bridge of his nose as he held the schools phone to his ear. "Okay... Yeah, but Zoe..... Listen... Zoe listen!" The principle spoke demandingly because he just had enough of being interrupted. "How is this going to work we technically just gave this kid a free pass to the most elite school in the country, but for what exactly?" Then there was silence. then bam! The speaker through the phone which is known as Zoe yelled through the phone. "FOR LOVE AND SCIENCE MAN" The principle sighed as he looked out his window and immediately saw the new kid Eren. The principle sighed once more then spoke through the phone again. "Zoe you better be correct about this or else you're fired from the....." He was interrupted once again. "Yeah yeah I will, bye" He hung up the phone and sat back on the black leather chair and sighed. "If this doesn't work out I'm killing her..." He said quietly to himself.

Then he heard a knock on the door. The principle sat up straight and straightened himself out. "Come on in" he said in a steady voice which was quite low. The door creaked open and there he was. The devil himself, Eren Yeager. Great artist but the only reason why he got in was because a well respected teacher and close friend of his said that by letting him come to this school would impact the faculty greatly, in a good way of course. In all honesty, after that phone call the principle just got a headache just from looking at him. That's because whenever he see's him he can just hear that woman's voice. Then a soft quiet voice came out, which was totally unexpected. "Uhm...sorry to bother you but I am the new student."

The principle smiled then signaled him to take a seat. "Im sorry but I lost my locker combination." spoke out Eren. The principle then finally spoke "It's alright, son." he then pulled out another copy of the combination to Eren alongside his class schedule. "Ah thank you!" Eren said happily. Erens eyes shined brightly and his bright emerald eyes shined. The principle smiled back and then spoke "If you need anything don't hesitate to come and talk to me okay?" Eren nodded. Then another knock came. The door creaked open and out popped a females head. She is the student council president and was in charge of showing the new kid around the school. The female was beautiful, she had calm black eyes and raven black hair. She was quiet tall but not as tall as Eren.

"This is your escort around the school." The principle spoke. "She is the student council president and the creator of the club survey corps, Mikasa" Eren nodded to show an ok. "Thank you Mr...." there was a pause but then Eren finally found his desk tag "Mr. Smith" Mr. Smith smiled at the way he frantically looked for his name, but that was kind of his fault for not introducing himself earlier. "Ah Mr.Smith was my father, just call me Erwin... Erwin Smith" Eren and Mikasa then started to walk out of the room and through the door, but before they got to close the door Erwin spoke. "Oh yeah, Eren..." Eren and Mikasa's head turned around looking back at Erwin waiting for a reply. 

"Welcome to Cross Maria"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far! I hope you liked it!  
> If you did, you know what to do!  
> Leave that comment and kudos!  
> idk when the next chapter will come back but please be patient for it c:  
> Im a le busy chiold

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Please leave a comment and kudos!  
> It'll greatly boost my confidence up and it will help me push out more chapters!


End file.
